Holiday delivery
by Mary Zrw2800
Summary: Everyone loves Christmas, and everyone needs somebody beside on this day.
1. Chapter 1

The spirit of Christmas wraps all over the Vashington. There're white snow twisting and falling on the gray pavement, long string of lights glowing everything around and Christmas trees for everywhere. Every shop shouts about great sales, and people who wants to buy some presents for family and friends comes from warm homes for here. It's especial noise here even the centre of the city listens to the shouts, laugh and indiscriminate drone of its people day by day. Well, here comes the Christmas, but before this magical moment there's the last work day.

The Head office of FBI also isn't deprived of Christmas embellishments. Bright coloring tinsel, shabby and scraffy someplace, is paste by simple tape. Somebody special smarty brought here a little artificial Christmas tree and put it on the desk to glance there and remember what date is today.

Seeley Booth sat in his own office. He imposingly leaned back on the chair and thought about upcoming holiday. Anyway the best way to celebrate it became the visiting the sport-bar absolutely alone. His wife left him and took their child so that's why the beer promised to be his single friend to celebrate Christmas together. He wanted to invite his partner Temperance Brennan to go somewhere. They work together little bit bigger than month. But when he thought about it time to time he was convinced he couldn't do it. He's afraid. He wouldn't scary to take a bulls into his chest or to find any band of goons, but it's hard to talk to the girls. It looks like he's teenager. By the way he almost convinced himself she wouldn't stay without attention. With her appearance and mind she have no rivals, that's why it seems to be stupid to think she's free this holidays.

"Booth, we have a case!" She came in the office without any alert. There are twilights in her eyes. She started to talk to him about details but Seeley didn't listen to her. He glanced at her and admired and admired again, he even didn't blink while he looked at her beautiful face, hair that fall free from under the ice knitted cap.

"Jesus! When will come the relax?" He bellowed. His face grimaced."I have no strength anymore. "

"You will relax tomorrow." She cut off strongly. "Now he have an employment. Come on, we're all ready."

"All?" He clarified and took the warm coast that was famous for the length below the knee and came to the exit.

"Yes. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zack, they will go with us." She shrugged her shoulders. "You're so surprised every time I talk it to you."

"You know, it's very strange for me to stick everywhere with the pile of scientists."

"Sure," she answered with a chuckle and came in the elevator. "It more easier to brandish the gun before the goons."

"I don't look at the corpses for all day long," he grinned. She crossed her arms upon a chest.

"I don't work with corpses" she added after a pause. "I study bones."

"Oh. Does it matter?" He quipped in his mind, but changed his deciding to talk about it. The answer could be the lecture about his great mistake and he is almost big and stupid. So he actually knew that dead and bones isn't the same. He works in the FBI for a long time to forget about it but sometimes he can afford himself to cling to another word. He enjoyed it so it's exactly his character.

"Hey, Bones," he called when they came to the car.

"I've already said to you not to call me this way," Temperance answered discontentedly. "What did you want?"

"There'll be Christmas tomorrow," he begun it. He try to speak us easy us he can.

"And what?"

"What do you plan to do?" He asked with the tension.

"You would be laughing," Brennan gave him a smile and sat at the driver sit and closed the door.

"Promise I wouldn't," he said. "Sure, if you wouldn't knit by the fireplace and sing old songs."

"No you didn't guess. I'm going to work."

"Do you really going to work? There's holiday!" Seeley was surprised. "You surpassed all of my expectations!"

"Murders have no holidays," she lowered her gaze an started to search something in her bag.

"Would you like to spend it with somebody?"

"Nope."

"Are you seriously? Absolutely alone?" He couldn't stay calm that's why it came hard to understand what did he want to get.

"Yep. Alone and working," she said with the angry came harder. "I think we should talk about murder."

"We talk about it for all the time," he opposed. "Really. It doesn't matter for the dead. Dead doesn't hurry."

"Sure it doesn't. But the killer hurry," she blurted it out and brandished the documents before the partners' face. "We didn't come from this parking lot."

Seeley hissed and removed the wheel than pushed gas. The car took off and drove away from the FBI.

"What information do we have?" He conceded and broke the silence.

"Body was founded on the dump in residential area. Some unemployed decided to take a fortune but he just dug the remains."

"Oh, it's trash again! Why are we so unlucky?!" He started to lament momentally and hit the wheel. "It's good that Hodgins works with rubbish. But there'll be disgusting smell anyways."

"You're right," she agreed very quickly. "Is it hard to you to work with us, isn't it?"

"Why do you think so?" Seeley snorted and brought one brow up. It looks funny. "How can you say that favourite business is work?"

"But you have worked all the time alone. There was nobody to interfere with work. You have kept everything in control, but we came suddenly," she exaggerated and observed carefully the reaction.

"Dealing with the cleverer people of Vashington is a great honor for me. Every work is hard."

But when they came through street and turned the corner, they saw a great traffic jam that can take an hour. The glasses became wet cause of snow and lights of cars glowed red. Even the traffic light showed "green" it couldn't save the situation. One line of cars didn't catch the moment to cross the intersection. Other cars didn't want to wait and go straight so that's why moving all over the road became unreal. The centre of the city sounded angry. Somebody shouted loudly that he could late to the airport, somebody said that the reason of traffic jam is the car ahead and somebody growled without any reason.

"So," she said with fake carefree. "I'll call Kam and tell them that they will wait for us till the summer."

This joke she said just in habit was founded very droll. He laughed us loudly us he can but the same moment tried to become calm.

"It's good. I just don't have time to wear new pants."

"Done. I sent." She removed her phone. "Now we have to take this body to Jefferson."

"Maybe it's for better," he said and continued till she didn't say anything else. "We don't have to freeze ourselves."

"Anyway we need to go there just cause of evidences."

"Would you think this search could be easy with this huge trash? Just like a needle in a haystack"

"By the way it's not so hard to do. You could find it..."

"Yep, you're going to say we must to burn down all of the hay and hold a magnet over the ashes," he said earlier that she continued. "But, Bones, try to be simpler just cause of Christmas!"

"In your opinion 'simpler ' means 'stupider'," she became angry very quickly cause she didn't like when her logic and knowledge encounter resistance. "And I won't became like this, just a note."

"I mean you're the cleverest human I ever know but sometimes you need to relax," Booth said.

"Relax? What do you mean?" She smiled incredulous and turned back to the window.

"For example. Sometimes I let myself to do like this," he stuck out his tongue and brought his eyes above his nose. She didn't estimated his efforts.

"Do you think this is OK? I was told that you are serious and responsible man."

"By the way it's true." He wore the smug smile. "It doesn't mean I can't let myself to relax. Oh, come on, you understand what I'm talking about."

He gently pushed her back by his shoulder. His silly smile didn't let Brennan to argue.

"OK, great," she surrendered and answered reserved. "Sure, sometimes I get fun like people all over the world. But I know the measure of fan."

"Your measure is too harsh," Seeley said. At the exact moment phone rang in his pocket and broke the conversation that menaced to become a dispute.

It was Hodgins. It's unusual that he decided to call to Booth who worked with him just a little bit more than month. He kindly told him what did he think about Booth and road situation. He also said that Cam told him about their problem and they all advanced them to turn back to laboratory just cause of cold they decided to take body there. Than Booth subtly joked that they could stay here for a long time and they will come on the nearest turn for hour. Some time ago he distractedly blew out his cheeks, listened to orders and said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening

"I think this day is endless," Angela complained and dissatisfied with folded lips. Sometimes she sad sigh. "There's solid vanity."

"It's only half of what we had to do, by the way," Temperance answered and wearily clasped her hands. "But it's not a problem. I have this night to do something," she glanced at the clock: it's nearly ten p.m.

"Are you sure?" Friend looked at her with a pity or sadness. "Maybe you should go home?"

"For what? For sitting there and watching this boring Christmas shows? Isn't better to help to reveal this murder?"

"You'll stay alone here," Angela tried to convince her. "There won't be no one, you'll see it. So let's go rest."

"I appreciate your care 'bout me," Temperance said and radiant smiled, but her eyes issued the fatigue and something else making you to feel despair. "It's OK, I'll exactly find a deal to myself. For me it's more better than rest in a bar or at home with the bottle of wine. Christmas will come just tomorrow. Everybody will celebrate only upcoming holidays today."

"Hope you really want it. If you'll get bored - call on me." Montenegro gave her an encouraging grin and hugged her friend. Than she went away soundly stamping by her heels.

Temperance stayed here for some time looking into the void and thinking 'bout something herself. Wearily, she yawned and slowly went to her office where she hasn't been till the morning. The fist half a day Booth and she spent to the traffic jam so that's why she barely had time to examine the bones, to identify it and to press the cause of dead.

She came upstairs on the second flor where she didn't find anyone. Even lights didn't glow. All over the Jefferson became empty. The stuffs quickly left it and security didn't come. There was very quiet all around. The sound of ventilation felt like a real thunder and the click of the lights was allocated among the sound of the steps. Brennan went and thought about the reason she doesn't let herself to get a rest. Why does she make a choice in favour of working? Didn't she deserve the rest? No, she did, she actually deserved the rest. So why does she do it? Perhaps she is just scared. She doesn't want to break this wall of consistence that she built for years. She doesn't want to lose the control over generation stability and to unstring herself. Questions fall on the tired head like a waterfall but it went away us quickly us it came. Her mind convinced her with the reasons about carrier, brilliant future and a great success. She got it without any problems but her mind didn't stop and said her to go next. She forgot about friends, fun and even a men. Temperance closed her eyes and made to go away all of the contradictory thoughts. She came inside her office an clicked a light. Suddenly she shouted and made a step back. She was surprised. Glowing string of lights on the walls was reflected in the tinsel. Than she saw a man sitting near the table. There was the high green cap on his head. He looked like Grinch who stole Christmas. On the big table that was littered with documents and other important papers stood hot pizza and glasses of champaign.

"Booth?" She asked with amazement. She just could'n think about somebody else in this moment. Who else could make it all?

"You said you like to get fun like people all over the world," answered the familiar voice.

"I'm... I'm not..." Brennan tried to say but her attention switched on this string of lights or on this good smelling and tasty food. "Did you decorate it all by yourself?"

"Sure. There's no one besides me." He proudly raised his head and turned around spreading his hand. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's... It's gorgeous," Temperance involuntarily laughed and enthusiastically glanced the office. "But why?"

"I thought and asked myself: "Hey, why don't I stay on my work?" Seeley feigned thoughtfulness put a finger to his chin. "There's a lot of things to do. "

"On the work?" She mimicked with the sarcasm and squinted. Than she went to him and sat near him leaning an elbow countertop. "Didn't you prove me yesterday that it's wrong?"

"I like to do wrong sometimes. And in my opinion it's funnier to get bored together, isn't it?"

"Your office is far from my," assertive Brennan didn't inferior widely smiling. "What did you forget here?"

"So," he took a piece of pizza from the box and bit off. "I decided to bring this food and champaign to you," he showed the bottle. "And I decorated it all, but I think it'll fall off."

"Jesus!" She couldn't resist and loudly laughed. Than she turned away to become calm.

"FBI is closed now," Booth continued. "I don't want to go home that's why I'm going to sit here and to distract you."

"To distract? It's charming... How will you do it?" Girl leaned forward with the interest. "And your cap is stupid."

"Oh, it's my profession," he said and winked. "I'll think about it. And we'll see, is my cap stupid or not. But before we'll drink."

"Thanks," she said suddenly and brought her eyes down.

"For what?"

"Thanks for..." Brennan almost decided, almost said but abruptly stopped herself. "Though it's not important. Just thanks.

A lot of men gave their attention to her. She couldn't count the roses that quickly died and the sweets that became dusty. She always promised to herself that it'll be another that the last time. But stories stays the same, only names changes. She could understand this courtships laughing and smiling but she couldn't take it on in spite of all the efforts. She works with Booth not for a long time. When she remembers how did she upset Temperance recognises to herself that now she's glad. Every of their conversations almost became an argue just cause of their different. It's difficult to explain even mathematically. But it makes their relationship special, different from another relationships and breaking the prejudice of friends' relationships. Perhaps not only friends'...

In the Jeffersonian laboratory sounded the laugh till the morning. First female than male and both. And lights shined in the window for a long time but it went away with the rise. Grumpy security that making rounds found empty bottle of champaign and pieces of pizza. Tinsels that stayed at the walls by the simple tape fell on the floor. But nobody cares.

No one won't come to work and Jefferson will stay empty for all day and even the restaurants will stay closed but in home of every participant of this story in this magic day will be funny and warm cause of atmosphere of this great holiday.


End file.
